1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating device installed on a truck's wheels, particularly to one able to automatically project brilliant light to achieve a warning effect for traffic security while rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, hubcaps nowadays installed on a truck's wheels are just shaped with a convex inanimate surface, used as nothing but a protector for the wheels. In order to enable the hubcaps to brighten at night for secure warning, they are always attached with glow-in-dark films so as to achieve an effect of rotary brightening. However, such glow-in-dark films may easily peel off to make the wheels unaesthetic, and they can only restrictively emit brightness.